


Discoveries

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Genderqueer, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of two stories I wrote based in the universe of "Myths to Live By" by Karmageddon, in which Jack is as we know him and Daniel is genderqueer. This is a porny bit that comes after my earlier story, "Doctor Jackson, I Presume," and before Karmageddon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

Jack squirmed, pushing his ass subtly sideways against the mattress, getting some friction from the heavy covers against his dick. The blankets weighed it down beautifully, and slipped a little against the sheet, giving him the stimulation that he was getting more and more desperate for, the longer this went on.

It was so good. So damn good.

His fingertips made indentations in Daniel's hips where they curved into buttocks, holding hir still enough, giving hir something to strain against, just as Jack wanted the blanket to rub against.

Jack's mouth and tongue rounded tight and gentle around hard flesh, taking it all in easily, Daniel pushing in full length, no problem, carefully pressing hir groin against Jack's lips until soft hair tickled his nose. It was all Jack could do not to suck. They'd learned early on that sucking at this point in the proceedings was way, way too much stimulation for Daniel. If Jack just held it, formed his mouth closely around Daniel's erection, that was all ze could take.

And it was so good.

Daniel was squirming, too, now, squirming more, and Jack had to concentrate hard to hold hir hips still. And then, suddenly, he had to concentrate all over again to not suck, because that was a smear of wet across Jack's chest -- Daniel was getting wet. Wet and hard. Daniel ground down against him, and Jack dipped his chin awkwardly, going with it.

Jack groaned. It was too much; too good. He wanted to come, to let go of Daniel's hip and take hold of himself and jerk his own come right out. But also he wanted to keep not touching himself -- he wanted this to go on forever. He opened his eyes to ease the intolerable pressure of ecstasy.

Daniel was braced against the wall, palms flat, face echoing the ecstasy Jack was feeling. Jack concentrated on breathing and on the gentle, almost infinitesimal pulses of his tongue, and on not sucking.

Daniel writhed again, grinding hir entire groin against Jack's chest. Jack held tighter. Then Daniel hitched hir knees a little closer in, pressing them deliciously against the sides of Jack's ribcage, but lifting all that wet heat and weight off Jack's sternum.

"Put it in. Your finger," Daniel breathed.

Jack stilled, hips and mouth. This was new. He knew his eyes registered surprise. Daniel's opened, blurry with pleasure, looking down.

"Go ahead," Daniel repeated, and closed hir eyes again.

Jack had to close his own eyes against a new swell of lust. He'd let his mouth relax too much, and Daniel grunted displeasure and shifted hir weight. Jack smiled even as he rounded his lips again. Oops. Falling down on the job, there. He pulled in a steadying breath and let his right hand relax and pulled up his elbow to let his hand drift forward and down. The angle would be a bitch. But it would be so worth it.

His fingers crept under the pulled-tight muscle of Daniel's thigh, which was straining with the stretch it took to open hir legs across Jack's chest, and then his fingers went under and up. Jack made himself not hold his breath. So far they'd concentrated on the masculine aspects of Daniel's lovemaking repertoire. Daniel, and Jack could easily see the logic in it, had wanted to top so far, had wanted to focus on the changes ze'd evoked in hirself and not on what had been previously familiar.

So this was new. Very new.

Jack tried to keep up the gentle stimulation of the phallus in his mouth, as he gently slid and tested and found that two fingertips wanted to slide in easily, so easily. He made himself stop at fingertips, and listened, eyes closed, poised, for Daniel's reaction.

"Oh, god," Daniel said, and hir hips jerked forward. Jack's hips bobbed in sympathy. He figured that meant more, and now, so he braced his thumb in the sweet curve of thigh muscle and slid his fingers in farther. Daniel contracted around him.

"Suck, suck me now, God, Jack," Daniel said, voice blurry with pleasure, speaking an effort.

So Jack did, carefully, and pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, feeling Daniel contract in tight flutters around them, feeling Daniel jerk and spasm in his mouth, in a new and very long orgasm. It went on for a while, and then Daniel, in a controlled fall, came down in every sense of the word, to slide against Jack's side, breathing hard. Jack flung an arm around hir shoulders and waited. He swallowed. His groin was tight. His heart was pounding.

"God," Daniel finally said, against his shoulder, and then slid again, languidly, slowly, down Jack's body to take him in hir mouth and finish Jack there.

Confused impressions of warmth and wet overwhelmed Jack, and his own climax came almost too quickly, and how often did a guy ever say that, now? And then he was coming, coming, a warm obliterating pulsing eruption, the memory of how Daniel's cunt had felt spasming around his fingers a very real echo.

Daniel's head on his belly was heavy and welcome.

"So that was good," Jack said, when he could speak. He couldn't ever remember pinging a lover as much as he pinged Daniel. It might seem like he was wanting reassurance, but it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. And Daniel always seemed to understand.

"You have no idea," Daniel said, hir voice a warm purr. Jack couldn't help but laugh, since, of course, he indeed had no fucking idea.

"Both holes next time," Daniel said, curling closer, lips a warm tickle in the hair on Jack's stomach, and spent as Jack was, he couldn't help but spasm, a deep twinge in his ass and through his balls, at the idea of stuffing fingers there again, there and in Daniel's tight ass -- at least he imagined how tight it would be.

"Shit," he managed. "What am I going to do with you."

"No complaints so far," Daniel said, already drifting toward sleep, and Jack ruffled the short hair and wrapped his leg around Daniel's leg and let himself fall asleep too.


End file.
